


Five Times Dean didn’t realize his feelings for Castiel and the one time he did

by ralvez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09, DeanCas - Freeform, M/M, small mentions of sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralvez/pseuds/ralvez
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been through everything together, but the last thing Dean would ever notice is how he in love he is with the angel who came into his life
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Five Times Dean didn’t realize his feelings for Castiel and the one time he did

**1.** When Dean first met Castiel in the barn, he had his flight or fight mode on, his attack first ask questions later and such, nothing more or nothing less, of course, Dean and Bobby tried the bullets and nothing, and when he stabbed him, still nothing. It was hard to believe Castiel was an angel especially one that “gripped him tight and raised him from perdition” but for some reason, since then Dean has trusted Castiel after Cas has fought for Dean’s trust and rebelled against Heaven’s words. But the feeling Dean was feeling was just some platonic shit, right?

**2.** Bobby and Sam were making heavy accusations about not trusting Castiel lately, referring to the angel as working with Crowley, saying that he had burned the bones of the demon and such. As much as Dean hated going against Bobby and Sam’s word but he had this gut-wrenching feeling that was telling him ‘trust Cas, this is Cas! The same angel who you’ve trust’ and it hurt a lot when Dean found out it was all true, he hated being wrong but what he hated most is that the person he trusts, the person he lo-well that, had lied to them and on top has been working with Crowley all this time, behind his back not even telling Dean what was going on and seeing if there were other options, but at last Dean was hurt that Cas lied to him because he assumed Cas trusted him as much as Dean trusted Castiel but it did not seem that way, and he wasn’t sure how to go on with this.

**3.** “I prayed to you every night Cas!” it rang through his head, the memories of purgatory and leaving Cas behind was the one that repeated the most, it was as if it was taunting him, mocking him; he hated having to be reminded that he left Castiel in purgatory, he never wanted to leave Cas there, especially after everything they went through, it guilts him. However, Dean one day driving, sees Castiel and when he stops and looks back, there was no Cas, and it happened more and more. Dean started believing it was some guilt ghost of memory, and he didn’t want Sam to know, so he just kept shut about it, or so he thought it was a guilt memory. One day, while washing his face, Dean sees Cas and when he finally turns around the angel was really there. “What do you think happened?” asked Sam, Dean wasn’t sure himself because he could hardly even come out of purgatory himself. When Castiel comes back out of the bathroom, his beard was shaved, he was more cleaned up basically, and Dean felt his heart picked up a bit and he swallowed back his saliva “Better?” Cas asked

**4.** “Is ketchup a vegetable?” “Yes” Dean and Cas both decided to have lunch together, well more Dean than Cas because he can’t eat whatsoever, so Dean eats for the two of them. They discuss whatever is on Cas’ mind, and Dean does his best to give advice to not have Castiel worry too much about anything, Cas turns the tables and asks Dean on how he’s doing, and of course not to worry the angel, says he’s fine. Cas doesn’t buy not once, not ever, so instead he asks if everything is okay once more, Dean gives in knowing that Cas was not one to give up when talking to Dean, finally he said that he still had the mark. Wanting to get rid of it, finally he said to Cas that if all else fails such as him turning bad, for Cas to kill him, smite him, anything to get rid of him but not tell Sam because Sam would want to find another place and Dean does not believe there would be another plane. Cas looked away for a second, he finally looked back at Dean, he felt his stomach turn, he didn’t know what to do or what to say to Dean, but the pair looked at each other for a moment but remain silent as if they both were thinking the same thing but not sharing with one another.

**5.** “You’re dead to me!” Cas stayed quiet, he felt hurt, he felt like he let Dean down, but that wasn’t his intention at all, it wasn’t even his own fault that Cas was fed up with Dean but he didn’t want to show it or reveal it, he wanted to find Jack and hope for the best. Dean and Cas have been through it all, but this time, they were at this difference, Dean on one side and Cas on the other; never once have they weren’t on the same page but now with Jack having to do with Mary’s death, and Cas being aware of the Nephilim with no soul. This lead up to them separating, and that’s when Dean realized it was too late…

**6.** “And I forgive you, of course, I forgive you…” Dean was in full-on tears, praying to Cas, they were in purgatory, and Dean lost Cas to the leviathans, he believed that if he wasn’t going to find and if Cas was gone, the angel was going to die thinking that Dean hates him and never forgave him for what happened between them back in the bunker, and Cas was right, he should’ve gone after him and try to make up and not lose him. Dean wiped his tears and continue on making his way to find Cas, and hope that he is alive. Lucky for Dean, he found Cas, alive and a bit bleeding, the angel shared what happened and then mentioned he found the flower and revealed it because he hid it in his trench coat sharing that it was a bit squashed, the hunter didn’t care but he was happy that Cas was alive and well, “Cas, I don’t know if you hear it but I have to tell you something I-” “It’s okay Dean, I heard it” Dea nodded as Castiel began walking away, Dean called out to him “I didn’t share the entire thing, but I love you” Cas looked back at Dean, who was biting his lip unsure how Castiel was going to react, he noticed the angel walk back towards him and pull him into a kiss, the pair kissed for a few moments before leaving back into the portal to create the spell. Dean thought to himself, a bit happy that he was able to share that he wished he did it earlier but glad it was now than never.


End file.
